My Immortal
by Trenity6
Summary: Finn finds Marceline beaten and raped. Willing to help her, he takes her in for a place to stay. Though now she has a strong fear of men. Can he help her from her fear? Can he solve his own problems that's been bothering him?
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, I would happily make this pairing come true but sadly I don't.

**Trenity: **This is my first Adventure Time story and my second story posted. Let me know what you think so far. I'd appreciate it.

**Insanity: **Yea review or I will kill you slow and painfully!

**Trenity: **Woah that's too far! Sorry about that. This is my Insanity. Don't mind him, he's just here to keep me company. So let's get on with the story.

* * *

**My Immortal**

**Summary: **Finn finds Marceline beaten and raped. Willing to help her, he takes her in for a place to stay. Though now she has a strong fear of men. Can he help her from her fear? Can he solve his own problems that's been bothering him?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Found**

After a hard battle with the Marauders, Finn decides to head home to his brother, Jake. He's fought the Marauders for many years. The first time they ever fought was when the mountain of the village was crying because they were fighting. It was just a friendly fight. The young man chuckled remembering when he told the Marauders about how he was left in the forest alone. He still couldn't remember how he got there though but it didn't bother him.

The mountain is fine with the fighting now that he knows it's friendly. He did give a long speech about making sure that the opponent is okay after the fight and that they are not brutally hurt. He also didn't want us to use any weapons and that we should shake hands. He over exaggerates sometimes.

He headed into the forest going farther and farther away from the village. He cracked his neck trying to make some of its pain go away. The fight was pretty rough. One of the Marauders gave him a stiff neck. Luckily, it wasn't that bad. As he was traveling through the forest, he came upon a pile of leaves on the ground. They weren't in his past but under a tree instead. The weird thing though was that the tree still had its leaves on and the pile was of dead ones. Usually someone wouldn't care about something as strange as that and continue walking but Finn could sense danger even if it was just a pile of leaves.

He approached the pile with caution making sure it wasn't a trap. Then he smelt something that wreaked so bad he had to cover his nose with his shirt. That's when he noticed blood all over the grass near the pile. The pile also had some on it too. He raised his eyebrows at the sight. Whatever was under the pile, it had to be dead. Finn noticed a small female like hand sticking out the pile a bit. He removed a leaf and heard sizzling sounds coming from the hand and then a hiss as it drew back into the pile. That caught Finn's ear as he took a quick glance at the sun then back at the pile. There was some light shining through the tree.

The hiss sounded so familiar. He dropped his sword and bag and knelt beside the pile. He started grabbing hand fulls of leaves and tossed them out-of-the-way. _Oh glob this can't be who I think it is, _Finn thought, _it just can't be. _As the leaves were disappearing he was getting to see more and more of the figure. He noticed some ripped clothing. He stop grabbing leaves when he finally saw who it was. His eyes widened as he stared at the figure. He hoped it wouldn't be her but it sadly was.

He ran his fingers through his golden, blonde hair. It was the vampire queen, Marceline. His dearest friend and his radical dame. He knew her since he was twelve and it's been ten years since they had hung out or even talked. But now he was seeing her like this. She was bruised up. There were cuts all around along with her torn clothing. Her hair was a mess and it looked like its been pulled. The sight was terrifying. Her face was covered by her hair so he couldn't get a good look at her face. He gently brushed it away seeing her face. He couldn't tell if she was dead or not but he hoped she was alive. He couldn't lose his radical dame. Even if they haven't talked in ten years. He rolled her on her back gently so he wouldn't hurt her. That's when he noticed her slightly moving and murmuring something. He couldn't hear good but it sounded like she was calling his name.

"M-Marceline?" he called.

Her eyes slowly opened. She stared at the familiar young man in front of her. Suddenly, fear took over her and she backed away from him to the tree. He raised an eyebrow. Why would Marceline be afraid of him? He crawled a little closer only making her go into a ball. He stopped and stuck out his hand. Whimpers came from her mouth while she stared at it.

"Marceline it's me," Finn started, "Finn. Don't you remember? You had to leave because you chose to rule the Night-O-Sphere. I haven't seen you in years. I've missed my radical dame."

"F-Finn?" she replied in a mouse like voice. "Is that really you?"

He gave a gentle smile and nodded. He was happy to see Marceline just not like this. It's a good thing she's not dead though. He noticed dry blood coming from her mouth. _She's lost a lot of blood, _he thought. Who would do this to her? Why would they do this?

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"M-my...uhm...Ash..." she answered and she fainted.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted as he caught her.

_So it was Ash who did this? _he thought. _I thought I killed him. How is he back?_ He unzipped his blue sweatshirt, took it off, and wrapped it around the vampire queen. And with that he picked her up along with his sword and bag. He covered her face so the sun wouldn't burn her. Then, he headed out toward the hospital.

"Don't worry," he told her, "I'll get Doctor Princess to fix you up."

* * *

After thirty minutes of traveling, they arrived at the hospital. Finn sprinted into the building also making sure he doesn't drop Marceline. Everyone in the hospital let out gasps or made shocked faces at the sight. The young man had sweat dripping from his forehead and he was panting heavily. The attention was laid onto them as he looked around.

"Someone get Doctor Princess immediately! This is an emergency!" Finn shouted.

Other doctors rushed towards the two and took the Marceline from his hands then carried her to the room where the Princess was. He rushed to her side as they prepared for the surgery. He looked at Doctor Princess who had a notebook in her hand.

"Exactly what happened Finn," she asked.

"I-I don't know," he answered. "I found her under a pile of dead leaves bruised and her clothes ripped."

"I see. She was raped."

Finn stared at her in shock then looked back down to his radical dame. Of course she was raped due to the bruises and ripped clothing showing parts of her skin. He looked back up at the doctor.

"We will need a full check on her and see how bad she was beaten. I recommend you to go home and get some rest. You can come back tomorrow."

"B-But..."

"We don't want any distractions. Just go home and sleep."

"Okay."

And with that he walked out the room and out the building. He was going to kill Ash but this time he would make sure he's dead. _I hope Marceline will be okay, _he worried. He couldn't lose her after ten years of not hearing a single word from each other. Maybe rest was just what he needed.

* * *

**Trenity: **So what do you think so far? If you have any questions they'll most likely be answered in the next chapter. I don't know what really happened to Ash nor do I care so whatever on that. I welcome constructive criticism. It will be good if I know that something isn't right. Also if you see spelling and grammar mistakes, I am dearly sorry. My Word got deleted and it came free with my laptop. So now I use Google Docs and the docs to edit more.

**Insanity: **Don't forget to review or I will murder all of you!

**Trenity:** Now, now don't mind him and yea don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Blues

**Trenity: **I have return with another chapter. So far I love the reviews and keep it up. Again, I welcome constructive critism. Also, I forgot to tell you there are slight OOC characters so if you don't like that then you can leave. Thanks for telling me about the title AngryBandit. I'll change the title if it doesn't fit in with the story but thank you anyway. Insanity would you like to say something?

**Insanity: **Trenity does not own the fucking cartoon. If he did then this pairing would come to life!

**Trenity: **Anything else?

**Insanity: **I hate you.

**Trenity: **I love you too bro. Now time to continue the story!

* * *

**My Immortal**

**Summary: **Finn finds Marceline beaten and raped. Willing to help her, he takes her in for a place to stay. Though now she has a strong fear of men. Can he help her from her fear? Can he solve his own problems that's been bothering him?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hospital Blues**

"Oh hey Finn," said Jake as Finn came into the tree house. "You're home. I was getting worried something might have happened to you."

"Hey Jake," the man replied and fell face first onto the couch. He was so tired. First he was fighting the Marauders, and then he had to carry Marceline to the hospital. It was a long day. _I hope Marceline is okay, _he thought. Why was she outside though? Shouldn't she be in the Night-O-Sphere?

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Jake started grabbing his attention. "Marceline called. She wanted me to tell you that she wanted to hang out or something. She was supposed to come last night. Did you see her?"

Finn quickly jolted up to a sitting position and turned his head towards his brother. That must be why she was out but that must mean she was also attacked last night. He was so busy helping out Princess Bubblegum with her experiments, that he never even had a chance to go home and check the phone.

"Jake...she...I," the man hesitated. He was too upset to even explain what happened.

"What is it man?" the dog asked as he sat down next to his brother.

Finn to a deep breath. "As I was leaving Marauder Village, I found Marceline under a pile of dead leaves. She looked beaten up and her clothes were ripped so I rushed her to the hospital."

"Wait a second. What?! Why was she under there? Did someone attack her?" Jake started to panic. Back when Finn was only twelve, the dog used to be afraid of the vampire queen but once she started to hang out with the two more he's gotten pretty close to her. She was like another sibling to him.

"I think Ash did. I asked what happened and she muttered his name then passed out."

"Didn't you kill him?"

"I thought I did but he's still alive. This time I'm going to kill him again and make sure he's dead."

"How about you rest bro. We can visit her tomorrow." Jake sat up from the couch and left Finn sitting there.

"Alright Jake. Rest sounds good." He fell to his side and drifted to sleep. He didn't care if he still had his clothes on. The man was too tired to move anymore. As soon as he wakes up he's going to see Marceline no matter what. Even if he didn't take a shower.

* * *

The next day, the vampire's eyes fluttered open. She noticed that she was in a white room. _Where am I, _she thought. She slowly got into a sitting position and looked around. _How did I get in here? _That's when she remembered Finn finding her. _Oh, Finn must have dropped me off here. _The room was dark. The doctors made sure to close the curtains and turn off the lights. Marceline laid back down onto the bed and rested her eyes.

Suddenly, her ear caught footsteps coming to the door. She clenched her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head. She was still afraid even if she was in the hospital. What happened to her really scarred her and now she can't trust any man. Not even Finn. The door opened and the person approached her.

"Marceline," called a soft voice.

The vampire queen peeked her head out the covers like a scared child. She relaxed when it was only the doctor. She was carrying what looks to be her breakfast. Marceline once again sat up as the doctor placed the tray on her lap. On the tray was some strawberries and a glass of blood. Normally, she wouldn't drink blood but she didn't mind it. She took a bite out of a strawberry and sucked the red out of it. She also notice the doctor was sitting at her side with a clip board and a pen.

"Well Marceline," she began, "you're lucky you're a vampire. No one could survive anything like that. During the surgery we found that you had eight broken ribs, a fractured spine, a broken jaw, multiple cuts and bruises, a broken wrist, sprained ankles, and internal bleeding. We pumped some blood into you. You lost a lot of it. We fixed mostly everything but you still have a broken wrist. For some reason we couldn't fix that but I guess it needs to take some time for it to heal by itself."

Marceline didn't answer. She only continued to eat her food. What happened to her was horrible and she didn't even want to think about it. She heard the doctor writing things down.

"We don't really know what happened. Finn told us that he found you under a pile of leaves beaten up. We need more information to what happened. So do you mind telling me?"

That made her body tense. She didn't really want to explain what happened. She didn't want to tell anyone. She just wanted to forget it and move on.

"How about I ask you some questions then? Does that sound better?"

She still didn't answer. Why couldn't this woman just leave her alone so she could rest? If they switched positions, the doctor would actually understand how she's feeling right now.

"I know you don't want to do this Marceline but it's the only way we can inform the candy guards so they know what happened."

So she's near the candy kingdom? Marceline took a sip of blood from the cup then stared at the doctor.

"Here how about I ask you some simple questions and if you don't feel comfortable with the question just tell me that you don't want to answer it, okay?"

That actually sounded a lot better. The vampire queen nodded.

"Alright, when were you attacked?" The doctor asked.

"The night before..." Marceline answered quietly.

She started writing things down on the clip board again then looked back up.

"How many men attacked you?"

The vampire queen sighed. "Four."

"I figured. One man couldn't possibly do that much damage to you."

She wrote some things down again.

"Do you know any of them? If so can you give me their names."

"I know one. His name is Ash."

"Can you tell me the relation between you two?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Alright." The doctor continued to write. "I'm going to need you to tell me what they look like so I can give it to the sketch artist. He'll then give it to the candy guards so they know who they're actually looking for. Let's start with Ash."

"Okay." Marceline hesitated a bit. It was hard to remember what they looked like. "He has a white mullet. His skin is slightly a dark grey color. He's a wizard. He also wore a cloak. All of them were wearing cloaks but all of them were hiding their faces except Ash."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yes, I smelled a dog from the group too. Does that help?"

"Sort of. Thank you. The candy guards will find them as soon as possible and they will be arrested."

Suddenly another voice came into the room. It was a nurse this time.

"Doctor Princess, Marceline has some visitors," he called. "You want me to send them in?"

The doctor looked at her looking like she was asking her if it was okay. Marceline nodded. She knew who they were so it didn't matter.

"Alright if you need anything just call me." And with that she took the tray and left. "Send them in."

Marceline looked at the door to see Finn and Jake entering the room and next thing she knew, they were sitting at her side. She leaned back into the bed and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake," she greeted.

"Marceline, I'm glad you're okay!" Finn shouted. "I found you under a pile of leaves and then I took you here. I'm so glad you're okay!"

Then, he hugged his radical dame, tightly. It has been such a long time and he missed her dearly. Jake also missed her too but he only smiled. Suddenly, Marceline felt her body tense. She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him. Finn cocked an eyebrow. She looked down at her hands then back at the two.

"I...I'm sorry...please don't do that..." she muttered.

The man looked at his brother. He only gave a puzzled look. He looked back at Marceline. Did the attack change her? Jake felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it.

"It looks like Lady wants me at the house," he started before walking out. "I'll see you guys later."

A few minutes it became silent. Neither of them said anything. Finn really wanted to say something but he couldn't. Marceline on the other was too scared to even say anything. The man narrowed his eyes to her hair. It looked a lot more healthy since he found her. It was combed down like the usual from ten years ago. He then studied her some more. There were less bruises and cuts from before and her left hand was wrapped up. She looked pretty much like her old self but her personality has changed. She went from the awesome, strong, mathematical, and loving radical vampire queen everyone knows and loves to a scared helpless animal. It really broke his heart to see her this way.

"Don't worry Marceline. I'll definitely kill Ash for what he did to you." He told her.

"It wasn't just him Finn," she replied. "There were three more people. Why don't you leave this to the candy guards?"

"I want to help too."

"It's okay Finn don't worry about it." She put up a fake smile. He knew she was lying. It wasn't okay and she knew that. He decided to change the subject instead.

"When you get out of here, how about we hang out?" he suggested.

"Finn...I know it's been forever since we hung out or hell, even talked but I'm sorry. I don't think it's a good idea for me to go outside for a while."

"Then we can always hangout at my place then."

"Finn..."

He stopped after that. He was acting like a kid. The man sighed and stood up. It must not be a good time to talk for now.

"I'm sorry Finn," she told him.

"It's okay Marceline. I'm the one that should be sorry. You still haven't fully recovered yet and I shouldn't bother you. I'll be back later. I'm going to tell PB that you're here."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Finn literally yelled at himself mentally. When she got attacked, it made her have a fear of men. That's the main reason she didn't want to hang out with him. _Maybe it would be better if the Princess could talk to her, _he thought. _Since they've known each other for a long time. _

He left the hospital to the let Princess Bubblegum know about Marceline. He felt a little weird after the small chat. Finn kill every last guy who has harmed his vampire friend.

* * *

**Trenity: **Tada, and there you have it! That was the last chapter until next time my friends.

**Insanity: **It's not over yet you complete retard!

**Trenity: **I know. I'm just messing. So I know I made Marceline a little miserable.

**Insanity: **A little? You mean a lot!

**Trenity: ***ignores* But don't worry. Everybody changes. She won't be Miserable Marceline forever.

**Sanity: **May I join the crew?

**Insanity: **Hell no!

**Trenity: ***glares at Insanity* Of course you can. To be honest I didn't want to be stuck here with a psychopath.

**Insanity: **I'm not a psychopath. Why don't you let me run this place. You should have put Marceline as a killer or something. I can do better.

**Trenity: **There is no way in hell you can! *attacks*

**Sanity: **Well looks like they're out. Don't forget to review and let us know what you think. Till next time, Trenatics!


End file.
